Limited Love
by Byakuei
Summary: Yellow is adopted into the Oak family and is now grown up. She's graduating high school and summer is here bringing in heat and excitement with a wave of change...and love? Might change to M.
1. Last and First Day

**Author's Note:** I'm currently working on other stories but mainly on Pokespe fics. I just wanted to give people the heads up that this story and many other (or all) my works will be dedicated to Feelingshipping along with side pairings. So... if anyone wants to know the pairings, it's on my profile but I'll list it in here as well.

Main: Feelingshipping

Side: Luckyshipping, Franticshipping, Mangaquestshipping, and maybe SoulSilvershipping.

with hints of Special, Oldrival, Amber, Viridian, Granted, and more?

Also, if the characters appear OC, sorry, but I can't keep characters perfect. Adding twists makes it more interesting. I'm also writing with Yellow's POV, but I might switch from time to time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokespe lalala. I do love it though, manga and the game that is :)

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I shift around in my bed and bury myself under my blanket.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan inwardly not wanting to get up. Seconds later the sound of my door opening and footsteps entering my room alert me. My alarm stops beeping and the swish of the blinds brings in an array of light that even penetrates through my blankets. Next I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Rise and shine sleepy head. It's not summer vacation for you just yet." It was Daisy. Daisy is my gentle and kind older sister.

"Come on Yellow-chan, today's your big day! You have to get ready or else you'll miss your own graduation."

'Crap, I forgot it was today.' I practically jump out of the bed and run to the shower, but Daisy calls out to me, but I can't figure out what she said. My mind was totally focused on my graduation that I barely notice anything else. I reach the bathroom and swing open the door only to be hit by a blast of steam.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom, clad in only a towel with water still lingering on his skin, is Green. His hair is damp and somewhat flat and water trickles down his face. Another towel hung around his neck which I guess was used to dry his hair. He stares back at me with an equally shocked expression, but then it turns into an irritated look and then he smirks. He walks towards me slowly while I stay rooted to the ground. I am too embarrassed and shocked to move. He leans forward until he is just centimeters away from my face still smirking. 'Damn him for being so beautiful.'

"Like what you see?" he asks in a playful voice. I blush hard and notice my mouth hanging open. He must have noticed that I unintentionally checked him out. I try to say something but nothing comes out.

"If you just stand there with that look on your face, people will misunderstand," he whispers into my ear "pervert."

My eyes widen and I gasp.

"I-I'm sorry!" I squeal.

Daisy then walks by and folds her arms.

"Green, quit messing with your sister!"

His expression reverts back to the serious and irritated look.

"She was the one who barged in. Just thought I'd teach her a lesson."

I grimace and turn around to avoid looking at him. "I didn't know you were in there" I defend myself, "Besides, when did you get back from college?"

"I got back late last night, you were already asleep," he said with a hint of dissatisfaction. I turn around to see what face he was making but he then proceeds to shut the door in my face. I frown at his action. Green was like that sometimes, he hates it when people interrupt his privacy.

I decide to go downstairs and have breakfast first. Daisy had already finished preparing, she'd make a great wife someday and she was my ideal image of what a woman should be like. Smart, caring, kind, and hard working, plus extremely beautiful.

"Yellow, I made your favorites today, eat up" I give her a wide smile and sit down and prepare to dig in.

"The breakfast tastes great, thanks Daisy-neechan."

Moments later, Green comes down. He walks into the dining room and takes the seat next to me. I look at him for a second and then look back at my food. I am still embarrassed about this morning's incident. I hear him sigh and look back up to find him looking back at me. I'm startled.

"Don't let anything bug you, it's your day today, remember?" he says in a soft tone. I feel a small smile tug at my lips. I love this kind side of his. Green is a little on the unsociable side, but he's pretty blunt and caring. For some reason, he likes to tease me and only me. Other than that he's usually very protective of me, but not to the extent of suffication. He'd always be the first to scold me if I did something wrong. In a way, he was like a personal life trainer. I giggle at that thought and then he gives me a weird look.

"That's right, once this day is over, you'll officially be done with high school" says Daisy.

"I can't wait! I've been waiting for this moment for ever" I say enthusiastically. "And then I'll be going to the same college as Green-niisan."

Daisy smiles at me while Green just stares at me and then turns away.

"No matter where I go, I'm stuck with you…" he mutters.

"But I like being with nii-san" I pout at him childishly.

"Anyways, Yellow-chan you need to hurry, is Blue on her way?" asks Daisy.

"Yeah, she said she'll be here in half an hour so I still have time for a shower."

"Okay, make sure you finish on time. Your graduation starts in two hours." I nod at her and excuse myself from the table after finishing my plate. I thank her for breakfast and head upstairs.

"Green, can you go and check up on Grandpa when you're done? He's at the lab." asks Daisy. He nods at her.

"I'll make sure he finishes on time."

"Thank you, Green. I'm heading off to pick up Bill."

Daisy leaves the room and leaves Green by himself. After finishing his breakfast, he also gets up to leave. When he opened the door, he found Blue on the other side.

"Hey Green" greeted Blue energetically. He gave her a simple nod.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to talk to me sometimes."

He stares at her for a second before answering.

"Yellow's taking a shower, you can wait inside. I'm heading out."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye." He walked out with his hands stuffed into his pockets while Blue entered the room. She felt a little hurt because of his cold attitude, but brushed it off.

Moments later, Yellow came down surprised to see Blue.

"Hi Blue, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I didn't have anything else to do so I came early."

"I see did Daisy let you in?"

Blue shook her head, "Green did."

My eyes widen for a split second "O-oh, I see…I'm sorry. He must have been rude to you."

"Don't worry about it, he's always like that. Anyways, we need to get your hair fixed."

"Okay," I say to her. Blue and I have been friends for a long time. She was the pretty, naughty, but clever girl who always has something up her sleeves. She's quite open and friendly, but keeps her deepest secrets between her closest friends. I'm one of them, but Green is both. The truth is, Blue likes Green, but Green doesn't seem to see her that way or any other girl for that matter. I can't help but empathize with her because I too have an unrequited love.

In two hours time, the graduation began. The opening ceremony and speech went by quickly and soon us graduates walked the stage. Even though the graduation is only two hours, it feels like the whole thing is just flying by. I feel nervous yet excited, I couldn't help but feel like it was a dream that I'd wake up before it ends and find out I fell asleep in another class. But today's the day that will finally end. No more class, no more boring lectures.

I hear my name being called out and I start my walk down the stage. The light is blinding and I see flashes coming from cameras all around. I look for my friends and family near the center seats. Everyone came today just for this moment and I couldn't be any happier. Gold, Silver, and Crystal came from Johto, and Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald came from the Hoenn region while Platina, Pearl, and Diamond came from Sinnoh. They all flew down just for today, but on another note, they're ditching school. I feel very special.

I look to see Blue, Daisy, and Platina taking pictures. Ruby, Crystal, and Diamond are hold flowers and balloons. Gold is sitting near Daisy, probably checking her out, and next to Silver who is seated next to Blue, making sure Gold doesn't do anything to her. Bill is with Grandpa next to Daisy and nodding at me as if praising me. Sapphire gives me a small wave while Emerald and Pearl give me a little thumbs up. I smile at them as I continue to walk. I grab my diploma and shake hands with the Principal Giovanni, Silver's dad, and then exit the stage. Before I leave, I take one last look up and match my gaze with Red's. He's the guy that I like and also Green's best friend. He gives me a wide and warm smile that makes my face turn red. Next to him is Green, he gives me a soft look and small smile. His eyes are warm and for some reason, my stomach starts to flutter. That look he gives is rare, but I'm one of the few people who've seen it. That's the effect he inflicts when he smiles, which is also probably one of the reasons why he doesn't very much.

The final speech was being given out. The moment that I'd been waiting for was finally drawing to a close. I could say this was the happiest day of my life, but that would be a lie and I hate lies. It happened fifteen years ago. The most precious day of my life was also the beginning of my happiness.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It rained heavily that day. I sat on the wet ground nonetheless. My house had been completely burned down so there was no roof.

_"Mommy, daddy...wahhhhh...*sniff* ungghh..."_

_"I'm cold...*cough*...wake up...pweeze?" *sob*_

_"How come you won't move?...ngghh, uggh- pweeze say something,*sniff*_

_"I'm hungwee and tiwed. Can I sweep hee too?" I lied down next to them but I continue to cry._

_I heard footsteps and got up to see a boy a little older than me. I ran over to him while crying._

_"Mister, help me pwease! Mommy and daddy won't move...*sob*_

_I grabbed his hand and dragged him to wear mommy and daddy are._

_"See? dey won't get up. I dink dey are sick. Do you have medicine for mommy and daddy?" *cough*_

_The boy looked at them in shock and then at me. He looks so sad, why?_

_"We can't help them..." he said._

_"Why not? wuts wong wit dem?"_

_"...They're dead."_

_"Wuts dead mean? wen will dey get up?"_

_"They won't get up, ever. They can't come back anymore."_

_"B-but mommy and daddy said dat - "_

_"It's too late...how long have they been like this?"_

_"3 days..." I said while holding out three fingers._

_"You can't stay here anymore."_

_The boy intended to pull me away but I let go._

_"No! I want to be with mommy and daddy!" _

_"They're already gone. If you stay here, you'll be all alone!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from what use to be my home._

_"I dont want to be alone" I cried._

_"You can come with me, so don't be alone anymore!"_

_I sob and sniff as he continues to drag me._

_We reached the river and he pointed across._

_"Come on, we have to get across."_

_"I-I can't swim.."_

_"Don't be stupid, we can't swim when the water's like this. Follow me, I'll show you."_

_There was a tree nearby that had fallen down. The tree was burnt and brittle but our weight was light enough for it to hold. The boy got up first and pulled me up with him. He held my hand tightly as we walked across the tree. I almost slipped, but his grip kept me up. I stayed close to him because I was afraid to fall. Once we made it across, we heard shouting in the distance._

_"Green, where are you? Green, please say something."_

_"Daisy-nee! I'm over here!"_

_The girl, Daisy ran over to us. She looked similar to the boy._

_"I'm so glad you're okay, where'd you go and...who's this?"_

_I was scared so I ran behind 'Green' and held him tightly._

_"I don't know, I found her in the forest across the river."_

_Her eyes widened as she looked at us._

_"We need to hurry and tell Grandpa."_

_He nodded. We continued to walk until we reached the Police department._

_"Grandpa! There's something I need to tell you."_

_I saw an old man talking to another man. He looked over at us and motioned us to come forward._

_"Grandpa, Green found a little girl across the river."_

_The old man and the younger man looked at each other in shock._

_"Are you saying she's from the forest?"_

_They look at Green._

_"I found her in the forest. Her parents are dead and her house is gone."_

_The younger man had a serious expression._

_"We need to get her to the hospital. She must have been out in the cold for a while. The fire started 3 days ago, but the storm after it destroyed the only way for us to get across. Plus the mudslides made it too dangerous for us to even approach. Boy, how did you get into the forest?"_

_"I went outside so I could play in the rain. I went to look at the river and then I heard crying and there was a tree that I used to walk across."_

_"Let's hurry and get her hospitalized, she looks really sick," said Daisy._

_"You're right, officer, please inform her relatives. I'll handle the charges."_

_The younger man shook his head._

_"I'm sorry Professor Oak, I'm afraid the only family she has left is her uncle, but no one has been able to contact him in years. Her family was the only resident that lived inside in the forest."_

_Professor Oak looked at me with a pained expression._

_"...Alright, I'll take her in then. Please prepare an ambulance and adoption papers."_

_It was only then that I realized how terrible things were. The lost, the headache, the pain of being alone. I felt woozy and passed out._

_When I woke up, by my side was the boy who had found me._

_"Hi. I'm Green."_

_I got up and sat up straight._

_"...I'm...Yellow."_

_"You've been asleep for 2 days. But at least you're awake now."_

_"...What happened? Where's mommy and daddy?"_

_"...They're not here anymore..."_

_I felt like crying again. Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to fall._

_"I don't have a mom or dad either."_

_I look at him questioningly._

_"They're just like you're parents, they're not here anymore. But it's okay, because Grandpa and Daisy-nee are still here."_

_He smiles at me and looks softly and me while squeezing my hand._

_"You're okay too. Because you have me, Daisy-nee and Grandpa now."_

_We continued to talk and the more we did, the happier I felt. All my sorrow was slowly washing away._

_"You can call me Nii-san, and from now on I'll always be there for you."_

_"...Green-niisan..." I whisper and gently smile._

_The way he said things, the way he smiled, everything about him made my heart fill with warmth. I didn't know how to express this surge of happiness that was welling inside me. I trusted him with everything I had. I knew I would never be alone again because not once did he ever let go of my hand._

**_End of Flashback_**_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

I think that's all for now. Man, I'm tired. I still have more stories to update hehhe, Feelinshipping for the win.

Another note, I've been adding little changes so look out? I made some mistakes that needed to be corrected is all.


	2. My Life as it is

**A/N: So wowza, its been forever since I updated this. Was never really sure how to continue it, but hey I'm trying again. Anyways, have fun and enjoy. If you are reading any of my other fics, then I'll try to update those soon too.**

* * *

When the first light of morning entered the room, I should have realized it then. Yet I chose to ignore all disturbances and continue leisurely snoozing away. It will be hours later that I realize the situation I'm in...

"I'm really sorry!" I cry.

"It's really alright. Furthermore, the one you should be apologizing to isn't me right?"

I look at him with teary eyes. Bless his kind soul.

"B-but Red, I-I..."

"It's not a big deal, Yellow. Since it was you..."

His voice is so soft and gentle. So soothing that my worries could really melt away. Speaking of melting, I feel like my legs are turning into mush. Even speaking makes me feel like I'm breathing fire rather than friendly chatting away with my crush.

"You mean it?" I speak softly, embarrassed. The evidence could be seen splashed across my face.

"Yeah." Again, he cheerfully replies and my heart pumps faster.

"If...you say so. Then, Red -" Before I could finish, my cheek is squash and pressed like a stamp on an envelope, but if you haven't noticed, people don't stamp faces, right?

The cold press of a palm against my face shoves me two steps to the side and I try to pout, but with the current situation, I can't.

"You're too early to be flirting." And as always, his voice comes out low and annoyed.

"Nii-san!" I try to fight back, but he lets go and I almost fall forward, but catch myself midway.

"I was not!" I defend. He snorts.

"Really? Then do tell. I'm curious what you could possibly be discussing with a face like a girl who confessed to her long time crush one fine spring day."

BLUSH. That Green-nii! Of course he'd know how I feel, but he still said it! I may not have the courage to outright admit it, but to think he'd butt in like this. He's horrible!

"That's not what's going on!" The least I could do is defend myself from his remarks. I'm not that scared of Green-niisan. "I was apologizing to him for this morning. And it's not spring, it's summer."

"Oh." And suddenly, his face turned sour. I gulp. I should have seen that coming. He gets super scary when he enters brother mode.

"Green, don't tell me you're still mad about this morning? It was an honest mistake. We didn't mean to for it to happen." Says Red, desperately trying to coax the angry brunette.

I feel a hand on my cheek again. I lift my face to match his gaze and fear strikes the center of my soul like a stake to my heart.

"You. What do you have to say for yourself?" he nearly seethes between his teeth.

"I-I...G-gom, this m-morn..." Okay, I lied. I'm really scared. I can't bring myself to say the words. They're desperately trying to flow out of my mouth, but it was as if his lone gaze had enough power to shove them back down my throat.

"What?" His glare grows sharper. "Speak up Yellow. Didn't I tell you to-"

PAH.

Oh dear. A rolled up newspaper made its way towards Green and smacked him on the head. Normally he'd sense it coming, but his attention was so focused on me that he lost sight of everything else.

"Green, how many times do I have to tell you to quit messing with your sister?"

Ah! Daisy-neechan to the rescue!

"Oi, don't interrupt us." He retorts.

"Oh, excuse me. What did you say, little brother? I was opening the drawer with the knives. I couldn't hear you over the clatter."

Silence ensues and Green finally let go. You would never guess our perfect Daisy-neechan has this other side to her. Daisy can be really scary sometimes, she doesn't like being defied. That's why even Green listens to her.

"Oh my. What on earth is going on in the kitchen on such a fine afternoon? You youngsters are so hyped these days, it's hard to keep up." We turn our attention to the kitchen door to see Grandpa staring at us in confusion.

"I don't know either grandpa," says Daisy.

"Is that so? Well, why don't we all just take a seat and set everything straight?"

With everyone gathered with the exception of Daisy who is making lunch, grandpa's counseling began.

"Let's start from the beginning. Now then, who wants to start off first?" Grandpa smiles, easing the tension.

Green glares quietly at us from the corner of his eyes. I know because I can feel the chill run down my spine.

"A-h...I guess I'll start," I gulp nervously.

"Um...w-well what happened was..."

**XxXxXxX**

_Flashback_

"_I can't find my shirt!" hollers a tipsy, Gold._

"_Oh boy, are we in a lot of trouble," mutters Sapphire as she tries to pull down the raging drunk._

"_Stay away from the drinks!" orders Crystal as she massages her head. "Someone spiked it."_

"_It's too late to say that now," adds Platina. "Half of the party is already drunk. Just look at them. They're a mess." _

_Platina herself wasn't looking all too good either._

_The girls looked around and saw a splattered Silver all over the couch, most likely due to his inability to refuse Blue._

_Blue on the other hand somehow convinced the comedy duo to take a swig from the bowl and true to their title, they performed some of the most hilarious scenes with Blue as the costar._

_I search around the room to catch a glimpse of Red, but he looks somewhat smaller. And then I saw another Red! _

_Woah. _

_I blink. _

_Was this the effect of alcohol? I myself didn't drink much, but the effects were amazing. Just how strong was it?_

_I saw double until I realize that Ruby was actually cosplaying as Red. It was a weird choice, but he would definitely make a good double. The two Reds were dueling? No, they were duetting! ... At least that explains the ringing in my ears._

_I see Green stifle a yawn. "Who snuck in the alcohol?" he asks. Green didn't seem like he drank much, but his cheeks were slightly pink. Was it possible that the observant Green-nii didn't notice?_

_It must have been someone sneaky and clever. Someone like- I shook my head, no. Green definitely would have known if it was Blue. He was always suspicious of her. Then who?_

"_I'm going to sleep," he mutters as he heads upstairs._

"_Ah! Emerald, watch out!" cries a voice from the stairway._

_Emerald, who was eating dinner turns around and barely escapes a collision with Gold who has been prancing around on one of the chairs._

"_Thanks, Bill..." mutters the shaken Emerald. "With my size, I'd be crushed in a second."_

"_Hey Platina, help me get Silver onto the couch," says Crystal, grabbing the redhead by the arms._

"_Alright." Platina lifts the male's legs and heaves him onto the couch. They both sigh. _

"_He's heavy." Remarks the Berlitz heiress. _

_I turn my attention to the duo couple still singing their hearts out._

"_We should do something about them" I say as I wobble over. Sapphire also staggers over offering her help. She aims her fist into Ruby's gut, knocking him unconscious as he fell into Red. _

"_Done." She declares with the straightest poker face I'd ever seen. She'd beat Platina._

_Red on the other hand looks quite intimidated. After losing his partner he quietly saunters off on his own to avoid being taken out by the smaller girl._

"_Hey guys, where did Blue go? She was here just a minute ago," asks Emerald._

"_I saw her go into Yellow's room," answers Bill as he made his way to the passed out youngsters. "I'll take care of the others. You girls get some sleep. Yellow won't mind if you sleep over."_

_I nod. Bad idea. Everything starts to spin. _

_How did we not notice?_

_Alcohol has such a strong distinguishing taste and smell, yet no one noticed at all except maybe Blue which was probably why she got the younger boys to drink._

"_I'll take you up on that offer," accepts Crystal, grumpily._

"_Me too," Platina attaches herself to Crystal as they walk off towards the stairs._

"_Hey!" Sapphire shouts. "Don't leave me behind." _

_I lend her my arm and together we head over to Crystal and Platina. The four of us make way to my room leaving Bill to handle the rest. I heard him mention 'Daisy' and 'kill' as well as an 'if'. I'm curious to what he means, but my mind can't handle anymore processing._

"_Isn't that Red?" questions Platina while pointing at a body sprawled across the ground in front of Green's door._

"_Eh? What's he doing there?" asks Sapphire._

"_Great. One more drunk to take care of," Crystal sighs. I shake my head._

"_You guys go on ahead. I'll bring him to Green-nii's room."_

"_But he might be heavy..." trails Crystal._

"_Don't worry, we're halfway there anyways."_

_They nod. _

"_Okay, then. If I'm out by the time you get back, Goodnight," Platina bids._

_I walk over to Red as they head into my room. I take a minute to admire his sleeping face and giggle at his posture before hauling him across the floor and into Green's room._

_I struggle to lift him up, but eventually lay him besides Green, however, not without knocking myself over in the process. I end up sprawled onto both Red and Green and somewhat elbowing them. They let out a small grunt and I inwardly apologize. I didn't think Red would be so heavy. Dragging him in and lifting took every ounce of energy I had in my body. I feel too weak to even pull myself up so I just lie there until I recover a bit more energy._

_When I recover a bit, I roll myself over to Green's other side and try to get out of bed. Doesn't work. By now I'm dead tired and about to lose to my sleepiness. My body won't move any further and my eyelids feel heavier than ever before and sink closed, drowning me into slumber. _

_...And now...I'm out._

__**XxXxXxXxX**

"So when I woke up this morning, I saw Green-nii and Red and screamed because I forgot what happened." I tell them the story as I remembered it, however leaving some details that will forever remain known only in the flashback.

Green and Red don't say a word. I know Red is embarrassed, but Green on the other hand is still angry.

"I-I'm sorry, nii-san..." I whimper knowing exactly why he was in such a bad mood.

"I'm sorry I screamed at your face."

His expression darkened. Right, I didn't scream 'in' his face, rather 'at' his face. Grandpa on the other hand, let out a cheerful laughter.

"T-there's nothing w-wrong with your face..."

I think I just made things worse.

I really couldn't help it. I mean, I was vulnerable and unconscious of my surroundings and the first thing I saw was something that was familiar yet unfamiliar so I was startled!

"Ahahaha, so that's what happened. Just what am I going to do with you, kids?"

I hang my head in shame. "After that, Green got really mad and when he saw Red next to him, he got even worse. So he took it out on Red. It looked like he was about to tear him apart so I got in between and stopped him. That's how we ended up here."

Grandpa nods and ponders quietly.

"Ah, I see," He speaks. "Green. You have permission to continue. Hahahaha!"

I look up in shock. Did he just say what I think he said?

"That's not funny Grandpa!" cries Daisy. "Someone could get hurt! I won't allow it."

"Weren't you reaching for a knife earlier?" grumbles Green loud enough for us to hear.

"If we get rid of Red-kun, then Green goes too. That's only fair."

I gape.

"Why am I included? I'm the victim," Green defends.

"Now, now Daisy, think rationally," says Grandpa. "If a boy and girl wake up next to each other, what does that mean?"

"We didn't do anything!" I exclaim, horrified they would say such things. Red nods.

"Sir, it was a harmless mistake. I can assure you that nothing happened." I could hear the faint quiver in his voice as he spoke to Grandpa.

"Ah, but the one you woke up with was neither your wife, nor your sister. She was my pure hearted granddaughter. What can you do to make up for that?"

"I-I don't know...sir," Red gulps.

"Then you must give up your life."

"Grandpa!" Both me and Daisy scold. Grandpa continues to smile, but the words he spoke were so serious and evil.

"She also slept with Green!" I bang my head. Why oh why did everything come out so wrong?

"If we're going to get rid of him, then Green also goes."

"What am I, old hand-me-downs?" Green inquires, icily. "Surely not a brother much less human." His tone is both sarcastic and dry.

"If you're hand-me-downs, then what am I?" mutters Red. "If not human then something lower?"

I grimace. I feel bad that they were being treated so lowly.

"Why are you so reluctant to punish Green?" inquires Daisy, still loyal to her neutral stance. "You can't show favoritism in such a case."

"I'm not siding with him either." States the elderly man.

I quirk a brow and so do the rest that are involved.

"Then why?" questions Daisy.

"Because I refuse to allow the marriage between Yellow and Red!" Grandpa went as far as to slam his fist against the table, spilling his coffee. I'm somewhat shocked and discontent with his behavior. Besides, how could he decide my life like that?

"So you'll allow marriage if it's Green?"

The room grows quiet and the atmosphere tenses. Everyone stiffens at the thought and the possibility of his answer.

Grandpa closes his eyes and opens them again. They're full of determination, yet also sincerity. He finally answers.

"Because if it's Green, I don't have to give away my precious granddaughter to another man! She will forever be my precious family."

I'm shocked. I never knew grandpa cared so much. I feel so touched that I could cry, however...

"Precious granddaughter? I don't understand what you mean." Daisy smiles sweetly. I sense a cold vibe coming from Daisy-nee. "You didn't seem pressured at all giving my hand away, Grandpa..."

Ah. Now you've done it, Grandpa. Daisy won't forgive you so easily this time. I sweatdrop.

"U-uh, that's not true, my dear lovely granddaughter, Daisy." He stutters. I can see that he's starting to perspire. Daisy's really angry this time. We can only imagine what she might do.

"I...I am so heartbroken that I bury myself with work all day just to avoid the pain," he continues. "Oh! Look at the time, I must get back to my research. Ah, Yellow? Can you bring me lunch in a bit? I will see you all later!

Grandpa leaves the room faster than I can say chopped liver. I only got to 'chop' before the door slammed, quelling the room into silence.

Not a second later, a yawn could be heard from the opposite direction.

"G' morning folks, what's for breakfast?" It's Gold. Looks like he's finally up. The others start to stir as well. Guess the girls will be up soon too.

Red smiles sheepishly at the younger boy. "You mean 'lunch', Gold."

For the rest of the afternoon, we ate in silence, in fear of further angering Daisy-neechan. Gold would have probably lost a finger or too if we didn't shut him up about yesterday's events. Other than that, everything went quite well. After clearing my plate, I pick up the boxed lunch for grandpa on set off to deliver it.

I knock on his lab's door before entering.

"Grandpa! I brought lunch!"

"Oh! Yellow!" he calls back. "Thanks! Oh geezers, I sure am starving. Daisy sure can cook, but seriously, her skills with the knife gives me nightmares."

I sigh. "It's your fault Grandpa, you didn't think about her feelings at all. I'm also a bit upset about some of the things you said." Well, mainly the part about marriage. He only chuckles.

"Sorry, Yellow. This old man here only wants to make sure you'll be taken care of properly before its his time to pass on."

"Don't talk like that!" I yell, which is rare. I feel even more upset about what he said just now than at the table. "You have many years left, don't say things like that so lightly!"

Grandpa smiles at me apologetically. He then reaches a hand and tousles my hair.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

I don't really feel any better, but I know he means well.

My family now is loving and thoughtful, but at one point, we suffered a bout of loneliness. The loss was hard to take, but as long as we have others there for us, we can pull through. That's how I managed all these years. That's why I am also afraid. In a single moment, we can lose everything. It can all burn down to ashes and get swept away by the flowing currents.

I feel a sudden pinch on my cheeks tugging them apart.

"Ow ow ow ow!" My tears begin to well in pain.

"What? You shouldn't cry! You're a grown up now!"

'But it's your fault, Grandpa!" I retort, failing to frown. He laughs at my warped face.

"I know," he chuckles. "That's why, when you get back, I have a special surprise for you. You're on your way to hang out with the girls, right?

My jaw falls open. I completely forgot! I had plans to shop with the girls today for summer clothes. I grimace, I am totally going along with his flow.

"Wait, I'm not done with you, Grandpa!" How dare he change topics! But he continues to laugh.

"I know, I know, but that can wait. I simply wanted to remind you of your plans. You kids have fun."

"I thought you said I was a 'grown up'," I mumble.

"Guess you got me," he smiles. "You'll always be my precious granddaughter no matter how old you get."

"And you'll always be my loveable, protective gramps, for the rest of eternity!" I proudly announce. We both laugh.

"Well, hurry on. The day's not waiting, but I will."

I smile affectionately. "Okay, I'll see you later. You'd better be home by the time I get back!"

He smiles back. 'Right, right. I won't go anywhere."

I turn around and leave through the door with a wide grin on my face. And on my back I can feel his warm gaze and the strength of his loving smile guiding me forward as I move on through the day.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Later on, I join up with the girls for some shopping. I admit, I don't hate it. I know quite a number of people who think it's a waste of time, but the truth is, there's just so much more to it than looking through the window or a clatter of racks. We try and comment on the new things, the good and bad. It's all about the bonding. That's why I'll never call it a waste.

I'm at a popular brand name store with the hottest, latest fashion. To be honest, I'm quite intimidated by the selection. They're just not my style, but I have been trying to work up the courage to try something new.

Every year we do this. It's become a ritual, but this year is a tad bit different. I realize that I'm finally growing up, that I'm more open to choices I never though of before. So today, for that reason, I will try out something new, something different, but hopefully still me or at least it will come to be.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Yellow?"

I turn my head to Sapphire who is also browsing through a selection of swimsuits. Her face burned furiously red as she tried to maintain her voice. She's somewhat tomboyish, but over the years, she began to naturally show her feminine side. She's still a tough nut, but she's got a big heart. Although a few inches taller, Sapphire is actually two years younger than me. She's going through that faze where even though she wants to express her individuality, there's a little someone she wants to notice her which tears her between being herself and someone else. I sympathize with her.

"Is it too showy? Maybe the color isn't right?" Her voice shakes as she holds out the fabric while scrunching her face like it's the devil's gift. Well, that's not too far off.

The swimsuit she holds out is deep, scarlet red two piece. There are two straps, one going around the neck and another around the back. The swimsuit ties in the front. The bottom portion is low and has two bow ties, one on each side with it's straps dangling for effect.

"Put it on," I suggest to her. Her face grows deeper red, but she nods and heads into the changing room.

A few minutes later, Crystal comes up to me pressing a lavendar swimsuit against me. I stare at her quizzically.

"I thought this might look good on you," she tells me. I look down and then look at a mirror. Hmm, it doesn't look that bad. Actually, for the last couple years, I've only ever worn a one piece or another piece to cover up. I have a horrible shyness when it comes to showing skin. I take another glance before taking it from her. I tell myself I have to atleast try it or I'll never know whether or not I'll like it.

About half an hour later, me and the girls finally finish picking a swimsuit. Sapphire settled for the deep scarlet set she showed me earlier. Blue settled for a pink tinted two piece that came with a long tie on translucent skirt which she chose because it emphasized her legs. Crystal chose a two piece that also came with a translucent piece but for the top. The two piece is peach colored and the opaque top is slightly yellow. Platina chose a very sexy one piece. The top was a v that stretched down to her tummy but attached together by a clip under the bust. Her swimsuit also revealed a lot of her back, but ruffled pleats were attached giving her a slightly more cute look.

In the end, the swimsuit I chose was pastel green. It was a two piece that covered more than the others, but none the less stylish. The top half had double spaghetti straps that made it look like there were two layers. The fabric stretched to my rib cage and slightly flutters, while the underlying layer squeezes around my chest. I'm still too shy to reveal so much so I bought extra blue swim shorts to go on top of my bottom piece.

Since we are done with shopping we head out for a bite to eat. It's been really hot as of recently so we stop by a yogurt shop.

While we are there, Sapphire gets us a discount from the cashier. Apparently, she knew him from her childhood. His name's Wally and he recently moved from the Hoenn region to Kanto because of his surgery. Although he is still recovering, he's doing well enough to work. He was born with a weak constitution, but it never stopped him from dreaming and working to fulfill it. She also tells us that his dream is to go around the world and meet and see all kinds of things. It's the type of romance everyone can understand.

As we sit and eat together, we chat about all sorts of girl things. Yep, our special bonding time. It's very, very, fun. And as we chat, some guys try to make a move. It's a very hilarious moment. Crystal gets mad and Sapphire is about to rage, but thanks to Platina, we don't have to lift a finger.

The moment one of the guys tries to lay a hand on her, he is floored instantly. And then the guy next to him. When we take a look at them, a strange stick like object protrudes from their neck. It's a dart. Our precious noble friend has bodyguards lurking in the shadows, keeping watch from the distance. Aww, poor them. They never saw it coming. And they never will.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Having accomplished everything by evening, we go our separate ways. I remember that Grandpa had something he wanted to tell me so I head to his lab. He isn't there so I assume he went back into the house. When I get in, Daisy greets me and welcomes me home. We spend some time chatting about the day while waiting for Grandpa.

"Can I see your swimsuit?" Daisy-nee asks.

"Sure!" I reply happily and reach into my bag to pull it out. "What do you think?"

She takes it from me and examines it. "It's cute. I think it suits you," she comments. I smile back.

"Thanks, Daisy-neechan."

"Oh, what do we have here?" Comes a voice from the stairs. Grandpa comes down smelling faintly like soap with a towel around his neck.

"Hi Grandpa," me and Daisy greet. "Hello, girls. What's that you got there, Daisy?"

"This? It's Yellow's swimsuit." She holds it out and shows it to Grandpa. He taps his chin and then smiles.

"It's very cute," he says. He takes it from Daisy and examines the material. "Hmmm, not bad."

"It's a good choice right?" I ask.

"Right," he replies. "I'll go burn it now."

"Grandpa!" We shout.

"Hahaha, no need to shout, girls. I was only half-joking."

I frown. Half-joking, huh, that means you were half-serious.

"Oh, that's right. Now that you're home, I want to show you something."

"Oh, can it wait until after dinner?" asks Daisy.

"Well, that's up to Yellow," he answers.

"I don't mind." I give her a nod of approval.

As we get ready for dinner, Bill comes back and joins us. He tells us that Green won't join us for dinner and he'll be back a bit later so we eat without him. After finishing and clearing our plates, Grandpa hurries off to bring out his surprise. We have a small laugh at how he acts like a child who wants to show off despite his age.

When he comes back, he presents me with a gift wrapped box and eagerly awaits for me to open it.

I'm slightly appeased with his actions.

I slowly undo the wraps, careful not to damage it. I consider the wrap as part of the gift so I don't have the power to tear it away.

After clearing off the paper, I open the box. It's a cell phone. But I already have one.

I look at Grandpa who bares a wide grin.

"It's my latest invention!" he announces. I look down at it in awe as I begin to tinker with it.

"Let me show you how it works." He takes the phone and tells me about the special controls and functions. It's so high tech and the speed at which it processes amazes me. Surfing the internet was a common thing, and so is having a special navigating system, but my phone is special because it has functions outside the norm. For one, real time, 3D face-to-face chatting is possible by projecting microscopic particles within a small, clear realm. It compacts the particles into the shape of the image and uses light particles to reflect the image. Grandpa also shows me how to project a keyboard and other things that I thought were only possible in movies. [I have no idea what I'm saying, just go with it]

"It's amazing Grandpa!" I thank him and he laughs merrily.

"You're welcome. I also have more for the rest of our family, but yours is the only one that's complete. I'll finish the rest in a few days so then we can all use the face-to-face chatting system."

"I-I just, it's...wow." I really don't know what else to say.

The front door creaks open and closes. Green came back.

"Green, welcome home," greets Daisy and Grandpa.

"Green-nii!" I call out, "Welcome back! Look at what Grandpa gave me!"

I run towards him with a childish demeanor, but I can't help feeling so giddy right now. He turns to me and looks at my new phone.

"Oh, so Gramps is finished with it."

"You knew about it?"

He nods and ruffles my head. It looks like he isn't made any more, which is great.

"Have fun with it, but be careful not to let others touch it." He warns. "People who don't understand how to use it might harm the phone...or the other way around."

"What?" I asks. Did I here that right?

"Nevermind, just use it with caution. Anyways, I'll be sleeping over at Red's. We're having a guy's night."

"Okay," says Daisy. "Do you want dinner?"

Green shakes his head. "No, I'll be leaving after I get some stuff."

With that he heads upstairs.

"Hey Grandpa, why does nii-san know so much about the phone?"

"Green helped me with the programs and a few features. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to get it done so early. Make sure to thank him, too."

I nod at him and thank him once more. After that, Grandpa and Daisy leave to their respective rooms. I decide to wait in the living for Green so I can thank him before he leaves. When I see him coming down the stairs, I call out to him again.

"Thanks for the phone, Green-nii." I'm very happy that he did so much for me, well...the phone, but in a way, he did it for me right? There's nothing wrong in thinking like, right?

He nods at me and proceeds to the door.

"Have fun at the sleepover." I can see that his expression changed from blank to irksome. I guess he doesn't like to think of it as a sleepover, especially after what happened this morning. Ah darn, I screwed up.

"Hey," he releases a curt sound. I nearly jump, thinking he's mad again.

"Y-yeah?"

"..." He doesn't say anything at first.

"You and the girls are heading to the beach in a few days, right?" he asks. I'm surprised. I honestly didn't think he would ask me about our trip.

"Uhuh. We're taking a boat to Sevii Islands."

He doesn't say anything again. When I think he's about to leave, he turns around and heads over to me.

"Let me see your phone." I look at him confused. I wonder what he wants with it.

I hand it over and he takes it from me. I see him pressing a few buttons and then hands it back.

"You'll be okay, right?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"Of course." I conjecture, but he doesn't seem all that convinced.

"I put in my number on speed dial. If you're ever in trouble, no matter what the situation is, press this button alright?"

I give him another confused glance. He sighs.

"Just make sure to dial it."

"Umm, okay." I tell him and he nods back to acknowledge our agreement. He can be so weird sometimes.

"I'm going. Good night." He turns to leave.

"Ah, good night."

I watch him leave quietly before turning my attention back at the phone. I wonder what's wrong with him. Green-nii was acting kind of weird. He usually doesn't care about what I do, but he seemed suddenly concerned about the beach. Could it be that he's worried about me?

Hmm, I guess it was because it will be my first time. Now, that I think about, I haven't been near a giant body of water in a long time. Outside of the school pool, I haven't been to any other areas with water or close, but it's not like I particularly fear it either. Actually, the last time I had a close encounter at all was when I lost my parents. A lot of things were swept away by the flash flood. We didn't have time to secure anything, so nothing was saved. But that was years ago, so I don't think much about it anymore. That's right, it can't hurt me anymore.

Maybe...maybe that's why he's worried?

If only that were true. I shake my head. I'm over thinking things. I'm suppose to be relaxing, right?

I smile to myself as a sort of comfort. It doesn't matter anymore because I've already been saved. By the hand he stretched out and by the kindness offered by my family and friends. The only truth that I need to know is that I'm happy now.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay, now I'm out. It's sooooo late...or should i say early, lol. You can guess the time.**

**Hooray for more of my favorite pair!**


	3. Clearing the Blues

Clear blues skies and a warm summer breeze picks up the hem of my top. The slight mist tickles my tummy, but I find it pleasing and gentle. The salty crisp air fills my nostrils and I think that today could be the best summer day ever.

"Let's settle over there!" calls Platina, pointing to an open section of sand. I walk over, measuring the distance between the shore and it's coastline, the waves to our towels and think this will definitely be the best summer day ever.

It's around noon now and the sun is at it's highest. The girls and I help each other layer our backs with sun screen.

"Maybe I should get a tan," says Platina.

"No way!" shouts Sapphire, "I'm so jealous of your pearly white skin. It's like you're a porcelain doll or something."

Platina frowns. "Well, it's genetic, I can't help that I'm as pale as a sheet and that my skin feels like ice. I creep out every guy who comes close because they come to believe that I'm a ghost that seeks the blood of young men due to being betrayed by a previous lover."

"What's up with that?" asks Crystal with a sheepish face.

"I don't know," she replies with a serious look.

"Well...I think it has to do with that face you have on right now," teases Blue.

"Oh due tell, for Kami has forsaken this loveless maiden," Platina voices coolly.

Blue only chuckles. "Well, most of the time you have this poker face. When a guy calls out to you, you turn around looking like you are about to shred them apart. They feel goosebumps, hallucinate that the temperature drops, blink, and suddenly you're gone. You walk away and before they know it, it's like you weren't there in the first place."

"How did you even come up with that?" I ask Blue, awed.

"You know me, I love the gossip and juicy details."

I giggle, "Hmm, like fresh squeezed orange juice, huh?"

"Oh, a definite yes to that, girly."

We share a laugh.

"While we're on this topic, wouldn't you say that Platina is more of an ice queen?" inserts Crystal.

"Well, she does have the looks for it, but we all know that deep down she's all mushy and plushies!" We laugh even more at Sapphire's comment. Platina lightly slaps Sapphire on her arm.

"Give me a break," Platina smirks, something she only does with us. "It's not like I'm the only one with boy problems!"

"W-what problems?!" Sapphire's face flares. I'm one hundred percent sure that it isn't sun burns.

"You are so busted, missy!" Crystal wags a finger teasingly while Sapphire rolls her eyes.

"That title belongs to ghosty over there?" Sapphire drawls.

"Oh you know what I mean!" humphs Crystal.

I continue to giggle, also throwing in my two cents. "Don't you mean 'who'?"

The other girls giggle too, while Sapphire blushes even harder.

"It's no use hiding it, we all know that you've been head over heels for sir-ambiguous-about-his-gender-preference." There goes Blue with her ways of sneaking out the truth.

"He is not!" cries an exasperated Sapphire.

"Oh, but 'he' does exist!" The clap of Blue's hands resounded the truth and no longer could Sapphire hide her embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, I mean look at Yellow and Crystal. Their crush is pretty obvious as well," I can tell that Platina's attempt to comfort Sapphire had indeed worked, but all to my misfortune.

I hate being put on the spot.

"Well, either one of you can go first, don't think anyone is getting away from this conversation," the strictness of a teacher could be heard in Sapphire's voice as she finally regained composure. I can tell that she is ready to turn the tables on all of us.

"Umm...-w-we...you see—I uhh.." I stutter spewing out nonsense.

Oh why did it have to be my turn so soon? I know that I'm obvious, Nii-san obviously points it out every time! The only one who didn't seem to get it is Red.

"H-he doesn't notice me at all!" I yell at the top of my lungs, leaving me breathless.

"Wow, I asked for your problem, not a wake up call."

I blush as Blue massages her ears.

"Well, what should I do...about Red I mean..."

Aside from sleeping in the same bed, we're still at the same spot. Oh and for that matter, it doesn't count! Nothing counts because nothing happened! At this thought, I feel kinda sad. It means that I haven't gotten any where.

"Forget about him." What?

We all look up to Platina.

"You too, Crystal. Forget about Gold, forget about Red, Green, Ruby, all the dumb too proud to make a move guys back home! We're at a beach. We're beautiful girls. We're in swimsuits!"

I have to say, I'm a bit shocked to hear this coming from the youngest member of our party. I wipe the shock clear from my mind and think she is right!

A party of girls, young and ripe in swimsuits would be quite an eye catcher right? I swallow a bit hesitantly, but I remember thinking today would be the best summer ever and I'd be darned if it isn't!

"I-I'm in!" My hand shoots up, queuing in my vote. I can't take it back now...

The look on Crystal's face is also hesitant, but after taking in a deep breath, she adds in her count.

"You're right. I'm down," she smiles and joins us happily.

Sapphire and Blue glance at one another before finally coming to terms with their decision.

The determined look on Sapphire's face told us everything.

"We're in this together," gulps Sapphire.

Blue on the other hand grins and winks casually at us. "Well girls, looks like today, the beach is ours."

And how right you are...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Can I have another glass, please?" asks Crystal in a sugary voice.

"Of course, I'll be right back!" As soon as the man...I couldn't remember his name, left, I could see a disgusted look on Crystal's face.

"You know...this doesn't really feel right..." the disdain in her voice is ever so clear. I have to say that I agree.

**_Three hours ago..._**

_Blue has been tipping us on how to flirt with guys at a small food shop close to the beach. Aside from hers truly, we all failed. The first male I tried to talk to other than my family and friends was a handsome blond with a tanned toned body. I flushed at the sight of him and couldn't even work up any words to say to him. Instead, I got an 'are you lost?' and then a 'do you need help finding your family?'_

_I felt horrible. He probably thought I was a kid._

**Currently...**

I go back to our table to take a small break, finding Platina there as well.

The other girls were having just as much trouble. Sapphire's charming smile looks like a murderer who had been convicted five times**[*****1]**, and Crystal's impression was demanding and overbearing, something along that of a...sadist. Platina, oh my dear Platina. Guys wouldn't step close to her. I could tell that she was trying hard, but her concentration made her look like she was about to rob the next person of their soul. That or...

"Platina...you shouldn't make that face..."

"Why," came out a flat response.

I sigh. "Umm, well..."

"Be honest with me...we're friends. You don't need to hold back for my sake."

In all honesty, I don't want to say it, I really don't...

"The face you make...it makes you l-look-" breathe in, breathe out. Come on Yellow, you can say it!

I know you are just taking your friend's feelings into consideration, but she's giving you the okay.

"You—you look constipated!" Oh gods, I hope I didn't say it too loud!

Clink!

I look around hoping everything is alright. It's not. The cup in her hands smash against concrete floor, the water spilling and drying just as quick. The room has gone stiff and silent. No laughter, no nothing...

Please don't be hurt, tell me I didn't just hurt her! I timidly look at her.

...No expression.

I'm the most despicable and horrible person in the world.

I can't believe I just embarrassed my friend like that.

"I-I'm, I didn't mean- I was just-" I can't even apologize properly.

Platina doesn't say a word and leaves the shop.

I'm about to chase after her, but then the manager comes out and accuses me of causing a ruckus, which did happen and demands that I pay for his precious dishware.

"I-I promise I''ll pay you back!" I dash off before he can announce another syllable. I am guilty of hurting my friend and also breaking the cup...what a great day this is turning out to be.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After searching around the shore for about twenty minutes, I find Platina seated near a cove. Her demeanor is as calm as ever, but I never truly know what goes through her head. As I walk over to her, doing my best to approach quietly but still not enough to startle her, I come to terms with the 'what if's that might come to play. I gulp, hoping that I have yet to lose a precious friend. I walk up until I'm beside her and take a seat on her right.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," she speaks quietly.

I wasn't surprised. If I were in her shoes I would expect my good friends to find me right away in such an occurrence.

"What do you think of this place?" she asks.

"The cove?" I ask back.

She shrugs, "Yeah."

I notice her eyes plastered at the rocks and the crashing waves, never once turning to me.

"It's calming," I reply. She nods.

"I like this place. I've been here before." I look at her expectantly awaiting what she may say next.

"I found it years ago on a trip with my father," she begins.

"My mom was still alive back then, it's one of my best memories."

I can only nod, not like she could see.

"When we were in the restaurant, right before I ran off, I thought of her."

By then her voice is soft and her gaze turns to me. It isn't an expression I was expecting.

"You look like you're about to bomb the bathroom!" laughter echoes from her form bouncing across the water. I flush.

"If you're getting me back for earlier, I whole heartedly accept," I say, ready to take any punishment. "Just know that I'm sorry for hurting you." Platina only laugh harder.

"Punish? Why would I punish you?"

I look at her quizzically, noticing my expression mirrored back.

"B-because I said something inappropriate in a public place! I embarrassed you in front of so many people!"

She goes silent for a few seconds before bursting in a fit of laughter. I'm completely miffed.

"Ahahahahah! Oh goodness, Yellow, I wasn't embarrassed."

"Wah?" I gasp, "how can that be? I was so loud and upfront about it, I even put you on the spot!"

And she just continued to laugh.

"Is that how you see it?" she asks. I nod my head only for her to shake hers.

"You weren't that loud, Yellow. Your voice barely even reached my ears and the restaurant was noisy to begin with."

"Then why'd you leave so suddenly?"

The look on my face told her to keep going.

"You told me I looked constipated," a giggle escapes her mouth as I just gape.

"My mom use to tell me that."

Oh.

So her mom huh...

Platina flashes a rare smile, a look that told me she is reminiscing through fond memories. It's a look I know well, the same one I have when I think about my family.

"When I was little, people often told me that my expression was scary. Dad told me that I shouldn't make that kind of face," her voice is ever so light, bringing out a caring smile from me as well.

"Mom on the other hand use to pinch my cheeks every time I had that look. She would laugh and say that I wouldn't make friends with such a scary look. I tried to smile, but she laughed even harder. Then she would scrunch her face and imitate my expression and say that I look constipated. I would laugh until my stomach hurt...She was always bad at doing impressions."

I begin to giggle now too, imagining the same scenario in my head. I could barely recall my mom's face but I remember that fond look. I see her in Daisy too, imagining her beautiful smile and her gestures when she comforts me. When I think about her impersonating others, I choke back my laugh.

"See? It's amusing right?" I nod.

"Yeah."

"...When she passed away...I didn't smile anymore." I know how she feels. These feelings that I can relate to are one of the things that brought us closer. "I didn't get angry, I didn't laugh. My face was just blank like I had forgotten everything. My memories of my mother, I could only show my expression of sadness or gratitude to her in dreams."

"Thanks, Yellow." Her expression is soft again. To be honest, it's one of the cutest expression people can have. I love that look...it reminds me of...

"What are you going about now?" I tease.

"Oh you know, this whole friendship thing, coming after me even though I wasn't depressed. Also for helping me remember my mother and that I can still show emotions."

I shake my head. "I'm also grateful. I remembered some things too."

I finally get up and extend a helping hand.

"Come on, the girls are waiting for us."

As the words come out of my mouth, her expression reverts back to her usual stoic face.

"What?" A sigh comes out of her mouth as I look at her confused.

"I am sooo not looking forward to 'lessons' on how to be 'Blue'"

I laugh. It isn't as bad as she thinks...maybe.

"Don't worry. I'm enjoying it as much as you."

"Which means you aren't enjoying it."

"Smart mouth." I retort in a joking manner.

"Oh, but it is a beautiful one," she jokes.

"Hey," I say suddenly. She looks at me questioningly. "Why don't we try harder when we get back?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that the trip isn't over yet! This is a fic full of feels. When I mean feels, i mean heart warming, wrenching, friendly, familial, and lastly feels of Feelingshipping!**

**[*1] This is a note I wanted to point out. I read a lot of manga and sometimes I might reference to certain ones. The expression that Sapphire makes in this chappter is a reference to the manga 'Charming Junkie' or at least that's what I think it's called. It's been a long time since I read it so I'm not entirely sure.**


End file.
